1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to mops and more particularly to such a mop with an improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional strand mounting assembly 6 is shown in FIG. 5. The strand mounting assembly 6 is shaped as a ring and comprises a plurality of apertures 61 equally spaced around a circumferential edge thereof. The aperture 61 has a reduced diameter section 62 open to the bottom. In an assembly process of the strand mounting assembly 6, a bundle of loose rags (not shown) is inserted through the reduced diameter section 62 into an upper portion of the aperture 61 prior to fastening.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
The assembly process of the bundles of loose rags in the apertures 61 is low in efficiency. Further, the fastening of the bundles of loose rags in the apertures 61 is not reliable. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.